Predictable
by spork ai
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Sasuke thought it would be easy to get Gaara to fall in love with him, every one else in school wants him. Was he ever wrong. AU SasuGaa possible NejiKabuNeji, TemaIno
1. The Bet

Sasuke can get any girl in school, but can he get any guy? He makes a bet with his friends that he can. Now he has to pretend he's dating one of the "freaks". Simple, until he starts falling in love. SasuGaa and a tiny bit of SasuSaku in the beginning and hints of other couplings AU

sigh- I'm a horrible person. I've started a new story instead of updating (which I will do…eventually) Those darn plotbunnies wouldn't leave me alone. They don't like my other story so much at the moment. Anyways on to the warnings now.

Warnings: Yaoi, shonen-ai, some mild het, OOCness, abuse, and Sasuke, Neji, and Kabuto bastardizing. Because I've found bastardizing is fun. Sasuke won't be a bastard the whole story though, so no worries. And if I can get myself to write a happy lemon, then there will be a nice lemon later on.

Disclaimer- Don't own, but it I did… -perverted grin-

Predictable

Chapter One- The Bet

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke inwardly groaned as Sakura seated herself next to him, sandwiching herself between he and Neji.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" She chirped as Neji flinched at the sound of her high-pitched voice. Sasuke didn't return her greeting, so the pink haired girl continued talking.

"We don't have classes anymore since it's new semester now and all, so I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come and eat lunch with my friends and I?" She looked hopefully up at him. Sasuke didn't respond.

'Come and sit with you and be molested by your whole table? Yeah right.' He thought cynically to himself.

"Okay…maybe I can sit here then?" The Uchiha was beginning to get annoyed. Couldn't Sakura take a hint? Apparently not, he figured when she began eating her lunch. After taking a few bites of an apple, she spoke again.

"Sasuke-kun, I was thinking if you weren't busy, maybe you and I could go on a date this weekend? There's a concert and I bought tick-"

"Sakura." Sasuke interrupted.

"Yes?" She answered, green eyes shining.

"Go away. You and I are not dating, we are not boyfriend and girlfriend." He flinched at the last three words. "Just because I slept with you over winter break doesn't mean a thing, there was never anything between us, never will be."

Sakura's face fell, she looked as if she were about to cry, which she probably was.

"O-okay…" She pushed herself up off the cafeteria bench and grabbed her lunchbox before slowly walking off. Neji, Sasuke, and Kabuto, who was sitting across from them, watched as she went into the bathroom, followed by a worried looking Ino a few seconds later. Kabuto was the first to look away.

"So," He started, smirking, "you slept with Sakura during break?"

"And you didn't tell us?" Neji finished.

Sasuke grinned. "Hey, how am I supposed to keep track of everyone I sleep with?"

"Good point." All three boys burst into laughter.

"Hey, don't you think you were maybe just a little too harsh with her?" Neji asked once they had stopped. Sasuke shrugged.

"Maybe, but I would have had to tell her soon enough anyway. And she's so thick-headed, if I hadn't have said what I did, she'd never leave me alone." His two friends nodded in understanding, they didn't want Sakura hanging around them all the time either.

"…Was she any good?" Sasuke always told them the details of his 'exploits', and this time was no different. He told them every detail of his night with Sakura without even blushing.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Sakura was bawling her eyes out while Ino attempted to comfort her.

"He-he even said…he said…after we…he…he said he loved me…." The pink haired girl could barely even get out a coherent sentence.

"Shhh…." Ino murmured as she rubbed small circles on her friend's back. "It'll be okay, Sasuke's just being a bastard." Ino liked Sasuke just as much as Sakura did, but seeing him hurt her best friend so much made her think a little differently. Insulting him had been easy, but it only made Sakura cry harder.

"D-don't call him that! He's not a bastard, he's just…he's just… I must have done something to make him mad at me… He's just in a bad mood…" Ino decided to let Sakura delude herself for a while.

"Yeah, you're probably right," She forced herself to smile. "He must just be having a bad day or something. Now quit crying, your mascara's running. You don't want Sasuke to see you looking like this do you? If he does, he might just like me better."

Sakura looked up and wiped some tears from her eyes. "Yeah right, Ino. Sasuke will always like me better than you."

"Yeah sure, keep dreaming forehead girl."

"Ino-pig!" They both giggled, the names were no longer insults; they were affectionate teasing names. Some things never changed, Ino thought as she carefully re-applied Sakura's make-up.

'Too bad Sasuke is one of them.' The blonde added bitterly, what did she and Sakura see in him anyway? He was rude, emotionless, and an overall complete asshole, everything she didn't want in a boyfriend. His only real good quality was his looks. Yet she couldn't give up on him, and neither could Sakura.

"We're stupid you know. He'll never like us, let alone love us." Ino mumbled, mostly to herself.

"Yeah…" Sakura sighed, "I just can't stop hoping that maybe he'll be different one day you know? People change, it could happen."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and find out then, huh?" Ino put the cap on the mascara as she finished. "Come on forehead girl, let's go show him what we're made of!"

Ino glared at Sasuke as they walked out of the bathroom. She still liked him, but that didn't mean she had to act like she did. Sasuke smirked at her. Sakura, who's confidence had seemingly disappeared once she left the safety of the small room, looked at the ground before tugging Ino's hand lightly.

"Let's just go sit down." She said softly. Ino glared at Sasuke one last time before agreeing and leaving with Sakura.

* * *

Gaara watched as two girls walked out of the restroom. What were their names again? Haruno and Yamanaka, or something like that, but he didn't know them well so he wasn't sure. They were some of the most popular girls in the school, and he was one of the so-called "freaks", two groups that simply did not mix.

The one with the pink hair had puffy eyes that looked just slightly red, signs of crying. He wondered why, not that he really cared. The other girl was glaring in another direction and Gaara followed her gaze straight toward…Uchiha Sasuke.

He allowed himself to shudder. Sasuke and his two best friends, Neji and Kabuto, were the three most popular people in their grade, probably even the whole school, and they knew it. All three were arrogant and acted like the stereotypical popular people in movies and television shows. And that meant they made fun of all the losers, freaks, goths, nerds, and geeks. Gaara hated how the school was divided into cliques, especially since he wasn't in any of them, and he was the only one.

Not having any friends sucked, but he figured if everyone was as shallow as he thought they were, he didn't want to have any of them as friends anyways. Not being in a clique or group, even one of the 'lower' ones, meant that he was a target for just about anyone, but mainly Sasuke and his group. Sasuke was only in one of his classes, and luckily their teacher, Mitarashi Anko, was one of the few who didn't let her students get away with tormenting each other, so Sasuke had never said much to him. Neji and Kabuto however, were both in his sixth period, and both were Orochimaru's 'teacher's pets', meaning they could get away with almost anything. He really hated them.

He watched as Sasuke smirked at Ino before she and Sakura walked to their table. He watched as Sasuke turned back to face Neji and Kabuto and began talking to them. Since he didn't have friends, that meant he didn't have anyone to talk to, so he watched everyone, like he was on the outside looking in. The best place to watch people was during lunch, when they all gathered in one big room and ate. He could watch everyone at once and observe how they acted around their friends at lunch, and later, how they acted back in the classroom when their friends weren't there. That was another reason he didn't like anyone at his school, they were always acting differently; wearing masks, he couldn't trust them.

He spent the rest of lunch staring at a stain on the wall; he'd had enough of watching people for one day.

* * *

"Hey, look at Ino." Kabuto pointed behind Sasuke. "She's glaring at you."

"She must be angry about Sakura, think she still likes you?"

"Of course she still likes me." Sasuke answered airily after smirking at Ino, "And even if she doesn't, I could get her too. I could get any girl in this whole school." Neji narrowed his eyes slightly. Sasuke was his best friend, but his arrogance got on his nerves sometimes, he was sure if his cousin wasn't dating the blonde idiot, otherwise known as Naruto, he could get any girl in school too. He narrowed his eyes in thought, there had to be something Sasuke wasn't so confident in.

"Well we all knew that, Sasuke…of course you can get any girl. But is that the best you can do? What about the boys? Can you get all of them too? With looks like yours, anyone could fall for you." Sasuke didn't reply right away, and had he been less dignified, Neji was sure his mouth would be hanging open. Kabuto stifled a snicker.

"Are implying something, Neji?" Sasuke tried to mask the uncertainty under his voice.

Neji smiled coyly, "No, of course not. We all know you're not a queer." Kabuto made a face. "I'm just saying, since you're so good looking and popular and all, you could get guys too." Sasuke frowned. "Unless…you don't think you can do it?"

"I can do it."

'Gotcha Sasuke. Hook, line, and sinker.' Neji smirked.

"Let's make this interesting then, we'll make a little bet. How does that sound?" Sasuke nodded his agreement.

"You have one week to get a guy to go out with you, then you have three months to get him to say I love you."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"That's it."

"Heh, that's easy Neji. I'd have expected you to come up with something better than that." Inside, Sasuke went through a list of possible candidates for his 'boyfriend'.

"What are we betting?"

Neji smirked. "Glad you asked, Kabuto. If Sasuke can do it then…"

"You two have to make out with each other. In front of everyone." Sasuke interrupted. If he had to pretend to be gay, then his friends were going to do it too.

"Fine. And if we win…we get your car." Sasuke stared. His car, a black Corvette he'd gotten the last year for his sixteenth birthday, was his pride and joy. And Neji knew that. Sasuke thought of backing down and quitting, but that would make him a branded coward.

"Fine, but I won't lose. In fact, I'll even let you pick the lucky guy."

Neji and Kabuto exchanged looks. Sasuke had walked right into Neji's trap. This was going to be fun.

"If you insist." Kabuto shrugged as Neji walked to the other side of the table and whispered in his ear. Sasuke pretended not to see the devious glints in their eyes. After a few minutes, Neji sat back down in his original seat, smiling triumphantly.

"Who is it?"

The silver haired boy looked almost preditorial as he and Neji answered in unison,

"Sabaku Gaara."

* * *

Okay, that's the end of the first chapter, short I know, but they'll be longer. Reviews are my friends, so are the reviewers, so if you have the time, please review! -is a review whore- 


	2. Monday

Disclaimer- Still don't own it, but hey, there's still a few weeks 'til my birthday, it could happen, right? –is delusional- Ah yes, and the title of this fic is also the name of a Good Charlotte song which I also don't own. That belongs to Good Charlotte, and I don't own any of them either.

A/N: I demented the sand siblings ages so they could all still be in school with Gaara in 11th grade. So now Kankurou is the oldest but he's still a senior because he got held back, which happened because I said it did. But he's a smart boy…he just never does his homework…or something like that.

Predictable

Chapter Two- Monday

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sabaku Gaara?" Sasuke furrowed his brow as he tried to match the name with a face, he knew he knew who it was, he just couldn't remember.

"Yeah, you know him don't you? Freaky kid with the red hair and a tattoo on his head? Wears all black and fishnets, homicidal looking? Never talks? That ring any bells, Sasuke?"

Sasuke thought for a moment longer before his brain clicked and he remembered. Gaara sat a few seats back from him in…what class was it again? Science.

"Sabaku Gaara?" He repeated, making himself sound rather unintelligent. Of all the people they could have picked out, why did it have to be Gaara? Why not Haku, or Shikamaru, or Shino, or Lee? Okay, maybe not Lee he thought, but still. Gaara was creepy; he was more than creepy. Sasuke thought he looked like the kind of kid that would show up with a gun one day and shoot everyone. That was why Sasuke left him alone most of the time. Plus, he wore _eyeliner_. There were other boys that wore eyeliner too, but none of them applied it as thickly and heavily as Gaara did, hell, he didn't even girls who put so much on.

"Sabaku Gaara." Kabuto stated.

"Fine, I'll do it. Hope you two are ready to kiss each other." Sasuke smirked, hiding his anxiety.

Neji just smiled.

* * *

Gaara woke up and groaned. It was _Monday_, and he hated Mondays. Monday meant that he had to spend the next five days in the living hell other people called high school. Five days of being shoved in the hallways and being completely ignored, save for being insulted and made fun of for whatever reason.

Then again, his homelife wasn't much better. Sometimes, he liked school better. Being unacknowledged was better than getting beaten by his father. He and his elder siblings all hated him, it was the one thing they had in common. But that was about it, one would think they'd be close, living with an abusive father and all, but they weren't.

Temari could have been popular, but she'd lost her chance at that when people had found out that she was related to Gaara and Kankurou. Even so, she had a well-sized group of friends and spent more time at their houses than at her own.

Kankurou's only friends were in Gaara's grade, Kiba and Shino. Sometimes he'd go and meet them at the mall or the park, but other than that, he barely left his room, usually only coming out to eat.

Gaara winced slightly as he stepped out of bed. He father had been drunk the entire weekend, but that hadn't stopped him from shoving Gaara into the sharp edge of the kitchen counter when he'd seen him the day before.

"You know you're not supposed to be in the kitchen so late at night." He'd slurred, the stench of alcohol heavy on his breath.

It had been three in the afternoon.

Then he had started muttering something about Gaara needing to be punished, but passed out before finishing. Gaara considered himself lucky, the last time the man was that drunk, he'd brought out the belt.

Kankurou had shown up at his room about half an hour later with peroxide, a damp cloth, and bandages.

"He really went crazy on you this time, didn't he kid?" He'd said as he cleaned out one of the deeper cuts on his younger brother's back. Gaara hadn't answered.

Before he left and went back to his own bedroom, Kankurou had looked as if he was maybe going to hug Gaara, but thought better of it and ruffled his hair instead. Gaara gave him a rare smile before he left, but couldn't get his vocal cords to work well enough for him to say, 'thank you'.

Gaara slung his black messenger bag over his shoulder as he left his room and quietly crept down the stairs, being careful to step over the bottom step that never failed to creak loudly. He didn't want to chance waking up his father.

On the kitchen counter were two paper bags, lunches packed by Temari. She packed her brothers lunch every day, a small gesture that they were a family still, and that she cared about them, even if they hardly ever saw one another and talked to each other even less. Gaara grabbed the one with his name on it before heading out the door. He had to leave earlier than Temari and Kankurou because he had to friends to ride with and he hated the school bus, so he walked. All three were forbidden to get their driver's licenses.

A thin layer of frost covered everything, and Gaara could see his breath in the air whenever he exhaled. He also noted that converse were not the best choice of shoe to be wearing in January. The soles were much to thin and the little holes in the side let all the cold air in and nearly froze his feet. And to add to the list, the bottoms had absolutely no grip, so he kept slipping and nearly fell more than once. When he arrived at school, the buses were just arriving and he was actually a little glad to be there, at least it was warm inside. The heat had finally been turned on sometime during break, so everyone could finally take off their coats instead of having to wear them all day.

Hastily, he shoved his bag in his locker and pulled his hoodie up over his head and getting his hair static-y in the process.

"Stupid hair…" He mumbled to himself as he dug through his locker for the books he'd be needing. No matter how hard he tried to keep it clean, his locker never failed to become unbelievably unorganized about half way through the school year. It made it near impossible to find anything, and when he did, it was even harder to pull it out from the pile of paper, books he didn't need, and other random things it was under.

After much searching, his most beloved (note the sarcasm) social studies book was found along with a library book that was three weeks overdue and a CD he'd forgotten he had. He briefly considered spending the next twenty minutes before class cleaning or at the very least reorganizing his locker, but decided it would take longer than that and he didn't want to be late for class. Then everyone would stare at him when he walked into the room, it was much easier to be in the classroom before most the other students arrived.

* * *

Even though it was only six thirty in the morning, Sasuke was already having a bad day. First off, he hadn't gotten enough sleep, due to that his parents had insisted he stay up with them to wait for Itachi to come home. Did they care that he had a huge math test the next day? Oh no, all they could think about was 'Oh poor Itachi-chan, curfew was two hours ago and he's still not home yet! What if he got kidnapped and murdered? Or his car broke down and his cell phone battery ran out and he's out on the streets all alone?'

Sasuke wanted to tell them that Itachi was fine and was probably still at whatever wild party he happened to be attending that night and drunk, or with some random girl who's name he didn't even know. But he didn't, his parents never believed anything but good about their _darling _Itachi. He was their perfect little angel and would never do anything so horrible. And Itachi always followed the rules, he was a good boy who just happened to be at the wrong places at the wrong times.

When his older brother did finally get home, it was one-thirty in the morning. Sasuke didn't even listen to the excuse he was telling their parents, just went straight upstairs to his bedroom and closed the door so he wouldn't have to hear his parents saying that it was their fault Itachi couldn't get home on time, that they should have offered to come and pick him up or make sure the gas tank in his car was full. They always did that.

Except for the one time when Sasuke had broken curfew of course. Then they had grounded him for a month, but not before telling them that Itachi would _never_ have done such a thing, at least not on purpose and that Sasuke should be more like him. He tried to be more like his brother, he really did, but no matter what he was always just one step behind. He was the most popular person in school, but Itachi had been known all around the district, and was known all over his college campus. He'd made honor roll, but Itachi had made honor role with a 4.0 and had been class valedictorian. Itachi had been captain of the track team, the student body president, and president of the student council. Plus, he'd done while being a year younger than the rest of his grade, because he'd skipped one.

None of his teachers knew him as 'Uchiha Sasuke', he was 'Uchiha Itachi's little brother Sasuke'. And they expected him to be just as good at everything as Itachi was, and when he didn't measure up to their expectations they'd go on and on 'Itachi this, Itachi that, your brother could do it, hasn't he been teaching you anything he knows?' And so on and so forth. Sasuke hated it all, hated his teachers, hated his parents, and most of all, hated Itachi. Perfect Itachi, who acted completely oblivious to the fact that he was ruining Sasuke's life.

Stupid Itachi.

It was difficult to concentrate on the road when all he could think about was his brother. And to add to everything, all he'd been able to think about all weekend was Gaara. And that bothered him. Why did he even care about Gaara? It wasn't like the bet he'd made was any sort of a big deal. It would be easy, he was irresistible, not so much as Itachi, but he was quite sure Gaara didn't know Itachi.

What he was mostly worried about was if his parents were to find out he was dating another boy. He couldn't tell them about the bet, if they found out he'd put his car on the line they'd ground him forever. But he wasn't sure they'd be able to handle it if they thought one of their sons was gay, even if he wasn't the favorite. What would they tell their friends? They'd be so humiliated and disappointed, and Itachi would never let him live it down. He decided to try to finish off the bet as soon as possible so Gaara wouldn't end up coming over to his house, as long as that didn't happen, everything would be fine.

His first two hours passed by at an excruciatingly slow pace. Neji had reminded him before class that he only had a week to get Gaara to go out with him and so he had better get started soon. When it was at last time for third period, the small knot in his stomach got about ten times bigger. He didn't want to do this anymore, he really didn't want to do it. If his parents found out…he'd never be as good as Itachi, they'd probably disown him. He was afraid they wouldn't love him anymore, and then he'd be branded as the family freak. But he had to do it, Itachi would never back down on anything he said, and Sasuke wouldn't either. He'd finish the bet, and he'd win it too.

Walking into the classroom, he saw Gaara was already there; he was the only one there. He set his binder on his desk before casually walking over to where the red-head sat with his head buried in a book. Whatever Gaara was reading, it must have been very interesting, because he didn't even acknowledge Sasuke's presence. Sasuke didn't think he'd heard him walk up, so he coughed.

Gaara didn't look up. He coughed again, and still got no response.

"Gaara." Upon hearing his name, said boy looked up at Sasuke. Confusion showed briefly in his eyes before being replaced with a cold glare. Secure in that Gaara would now listen to what he had to say, Sasuke continued.

"I was just um, wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me?" He flashed a smile worthy of a magazine cover. Gaara glared. And glared. And glared.

"…Do you take me for a fool, Uchiha?" Sasuke was taken aback; this was not going as planned at all.

"No, I don't think you're a fool, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Uchiha, if this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny. I am well aware of your goings on with the Haruno girl and also that you are very straight. And don't you have some sort of a reputation to uphold? I hardly think dating some one such as myself would do any good for that. " Gaara gave him a final glare before going back to his book. Sasuke didn't move from where he stood until Gaara spoke again.

"Uchiha, I suggest you leave me alone before I have to resort to violence." The raven-haired boy stared evenly at Gaara before calmly sitting down at his desk. He'd always thought Gaara looked like the type of person who would show up with a gun one day and kill everyone, and he really did not want to put that theory to test any time soon. But he would win Gaara over, he would. It was a matter of gaining his trust. If he could do that, than things would be nothing but simple from there, all he had to do was figure out how to do it.

* * *

Now it is the time for the magical review replies, yay!

**Keysoto**- Katie-chan! –glomps- I have no idea who the smart ass bitches and bastards you speak of are, but that's okay! Thanks for reviewing! –huggles- Love ya!

**Aokichu**- Ah, right you are, our poor Sasuke is already having problems with Gaara. And yes, he is rather a bastard at points (I have too much fun making him mean) but he won't be a total bastard because Gaara needs looooove.

**TheFutureFreaksMeOut**- I completely agree with you, all hail Gaara! –glomps you and Gaara- And I must tell you again, that I looove your newest chapter, and we had a conversation about it in math class the other day. And by my friend's locker. We came to the conclusion that it would be much easier for Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara just to have a lovely threesome where everyone loves each other. Because we're perverts and that's how we think –sweatdrops-

**Junsui Kegasu**- Yay, my own review pimp! –sniff- I'm so proud. I don't like stereotypes either, but it's like in fanfiction…they work…and I don't hate them so much…or not at all. And I totally abused Gaara in this chapter, so more inspiration for you! And I've been very lazy lately and haven't been reading you fic, so after I post this, I'm totally going to go read the last…chapters that I haven't. …This sounds not nice…but now I'm very much hoping that LaF finishes soon for the sole purpose that the KankyGaa can begin. Oh oh! There's now totally a sandcest community on livejournal now!

**thalia-chan**- Ano…sorry to disappoint you but at the end of the story Sasuke probably will be gay, or possibly bi. Thanks for reviewing!

**NanamiYatsumaki**- Yup, more SasuGaa, I've given up on the thought that I'll be able to write anything else for a looong while. Thanks for the review!

**Fantastical Queen Ebony Black-** Hmmm…I've never heard of that book, but next time I go to the library, I'll be sure to check it out. I never really liked Kabuto myself, but since you like him, I'll try to focus on him. And I'll most definitely think on some KabuNeji, crack couplings are good for us all! I totally forgot a whole bunch of cliques, like the stoners, and the metal heads, and …just a whole bunch. And I feel very stupid asking this, but what's D&D-er?

**Chronic-fever**- I hope this update was fast enough, I would have had this posted last night but was being mean and wouldn't let me log in. –pouts- But I have already started the next chapter so yays!

**Yaoilover S**- Poor Sasuke, he's already having a hard time. Thanks for the review!

**animelove1787**- I wonder if everyone has the plot bunny problem? I've found most writers do. Thanks for the review!

I apologize for the all the exclamation marks and general insanity and probably incoherency of most the reviewer replies. I wrote them yesterday while I was severely sugar high and plus I had just gotten back to school after a three day weekend so I was all happy and hyper and…yeah.


	3. Lunch

Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto, it would be all nice and SasuGaa-y, but alas, I do not, so there is only fanfiction.

Ah yes, on more thing, Sasuke, he is…OOC. He's too talkative. And Kabuto's probably OOC too, I don't know his character very well and haven't read many Kabuto centric fics so…yeah.

Predictable

Chapter Three- Lunch

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara scowled as he looked over his book.

"Uchiha, I have already told you that I will not participate in whatever joke you're trying to pull on me. Now please, go away."

A few tables away, Neji and Kabuto stifled laughter as they looked on. Sasuke smiled at Gaara and hoped that it didn't look as forced as it felt.

"And I already told you that I'm not joking, I really like you." Hard jade eyes looked up to meet onyx.

"Yeah, sure you do. Will you _please_ stop bothering me?" Exasperation and just a hint of desperation could be heard in his voice.

The Uchiha pursed his lips briefly. "Fine. I'll stop bothering you." He sat down across from Gaara, who glared at him. "What? I'm just sitting down, that doesn't bother you does it?" Sasuke asked innocently. Gaara didn't answer and continued to read his book. As long as Sasuke was quiet, what did he care if he sat with him? After all, it wasn't his reputation that would be on the line. And this would be a chance to work on his 'ignoring people skills' as Kankurou called them.

Despite that the only noise Sasuke made was when he chewed his food, Gaara couldn't concentrate. Eventually all the words on the page he was trying to read would blur together. Sighing, he closed his book and decided he'd have to watch people instead.

On the other side of the cafeteria, he could see his brother, Kiba, and Shino. Kiba was most certainly talking loudly, but all Gaara could see were the movements of his mouth, the words were lost in the drone of a hundred other voices.

Temari had a different lunch period, but he saw a few of her friends sitting nearby. Then there was the table that consisted of Sakura, Ino, and the rest of the Sasuke fanclub, plus Hinata and Naruto, who were having a whispered conversation between themselves.

A few tables away from that table, was where Sasuke usually sat, but since he wasn't there, it was only Neji and Kabuto who would occasionally look over at Gaara and Sasuke when they thought the two weren't looking and laugh quietly until they noticed Gaara glaring at them. Their laugher only added further evidence that Sasuke was attempting to pull some sort of a sick joke on him. Like in Carrie, he thought absentmindedly, he'll get me to say yes and then do something awful to me.

(A/N: For anyone who doesn't know, Carrie is a book by Stephen King (there's also a movie adaptation of it) where this girl gets asked to the prom by this one guy, but then these other people pour pig's blood on her and then she completely loses it and destroys nearly the whole town with her telekinesis. That or something close to it, I'm only about halfway through the book.)

Sasuke waved his hand in front of Gaara's blank face.

"Hello? Are you still breathing over there?" The red head blinked a few times before shaking his head.

"Huh? Oh um, yeah."

"What were you thinking about anyway?" Gaara glared.

"That's none of your business." He really didn't want to explain to Sasuke that he was comparing himself to a girl in a movie, especially a girl who went psycho and killed a whole bunch of people, because saying that would scare Sasuke away. But that was what he wanted, wasn't it? For Sasuke to leave him alone? He wasn't quite sure at the moment.

Sasuke sighed inwardly, Gaara was being so difficult; he talked even less than he did when he was around Itachi, or close to it at least. What a pain in the neck this was turning out to be, as Shikamaru would say, it was troublesome. Not only did he have to be seen around Gaara, but said boy was about as fun to talk to as a brick wall. And he'd thought _he_ was a bad conversationalist.

The rest of the lunch period was spent uneventfully, with Gaara glaring into space or at Sasuke, and with Sasuke trying to ignore the stares he was getting from the people at surrounding tables.

"Bye." He tried when lunch ended and people started pouring out of the cafeteria. Gaara didn't answer. Sasuke briefly considered following after him, but decided against it. He would not sink so low as to follow around some insane _loser_ like a lost puppy, he'd just have to talk to him again in class the next day.

* * *

"Things seem to be going well over there for Sasuke." Kabuto grinned.

"Oh yes," Neji said sarcastically. "He must be having the conversation of his life over there." They both laughed until they noticed Gaara glaring at them and turned around.

"He's creepy."

"Well duh, we knew that much." Neji rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, but…he seems, I don't know, creepier today than usual. Eviler."

"Eviler? Is that even a word?"

Kabuto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, does that even matter? And even if it does, doesn't Gaara look just a little bit freakier today than usual?" Neji glanced over to where Gaara and Sasuke were sitting. Kabuto was right, he decided, Gaara did look a bit more frightening than usual. His glare was more…intense and his eyes were blazing and the color of them just a hint darker than normally.

"Well, yeah but….what's your point?"

"I don't know, I guess I don't really have one…I'm just a little worried about Sasuke. Gaara's not exactly stable you know, he might snap and hurt him or something." He sighed and ran a hand through his silver locks of hair, a sign of stress, Neji knew.

"He'll be okay. We make tease Gaara all the time and he's never hurt us, and besides that, he's practically skin and bones, if he tries anything, Sasuke can take him easily."

"But…yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed again, defeated.

"But what? You were going to say something."

"It's nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me." Neji prodded.

"It's just…like you said, we tease Gaara all the time, and he hasn't tried anything but… They never do right away. You read about it in the newspaper, it takes months and months, or years even, and then something else happens and they just, you know snap. There, I said it, happy now?"

"Yes, but I don't get what this has to do with Sasuke." Neji set down the apple he was eating to give his full attention to his friend.

"Neji, _Sasuke_ could be that final thing, the thing that makes Gaara snap. He'll find out eventually and it'll all go downhill from there." Neji frowned, Kabuto could be right, and the last thing he wanted was Sasuke getting hurt, or worse, _killed_, because of a stupid bet that _he_ had thought up. He looked over to where Sasuke was sitting again, suddenly afraid that Sasuke wouldn't be there anymore, that he'd be lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

But Sasuke was fine. He looked bored as anything, but he was alive, and Gaara, Gaara wasn't even looking at Sasuke, he seemed to be glaring at a wall. Relieved, Neji turned his head back to Kabuto.

"Look, we'll just keep an eye on him okay? We'll watch him when he's around Gaara, from a distance of course, and we'll lay off Gaara in class. Sasuke will be fine as long as we're looking out for him." He nodded, reassuring himself as well. Kabuto nodded too, and the rest of their lunch was spent in relative silence with both of them continuously stealing glances at Sasuke and Gaara or having small, pointless conversations about nothing.

* * *

"So, how did things go with Gaara today?" Kabuto asked Sasuke as when they caught up to him after lunch, knowing full well things had not gone as Sasuke had surely planned. He and Neji had decided not to let Sasuke know that they were worried about him and were pretty much going to stalk him when he was with Gaara. Sasuke hated it when people worried about him and tried to take care of him. A few years before, he'd been out of class for a week with a terrible flu, and when they came to visit him, he'd mumbled angrily to himself about being 'too weak' and forced them to go home.

"Just fine," Sasuke muttered, "Fine and dandy, I could have a better conversation with a doorknob then I could with _him_."

"I'll take that as a 'no' then?"

"Yes, he's smarter than I thought, that or just paranoid. He _knows_, he knows I'm lying to him, that I'm tricking him." He sighed, sounding defeated and closed his eyes briefly as the three of them walked down the hallway together.

"You sound tired, Sasuke. Don't tell me you're giving up already now." The Hyuuga smirked playfully as Sasuke glared at him.

"I don't give up Neji. I _will_ win this bet, just you wait and see." He clenched his fists, fingernails digging deep into his palms.

"Hey, hey, calm down, Neji was just joking, right?" It was difficult to see Kabuto's eyes, the fluorescent lighting was creating a glare on his glasses, but Neji could tell there was an almost pleading look in his eyes.

"Of course I was. We all know you wouldn't back down from a bet Sasuke, don't worry."

"I'm not worrying, there's nothing for me to worry about." Sasuke's eyes flashed irritably and he strode faster. "I have to get to class, I'll see you guys later."

His two friends blinked.

"Well _someone's_ in a good mood today." Neji muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Gaara pulled his binder away from the edge of his desk when he saw Neji and Kabuto walk through the doorway. Neji sat directly behind him and had a habit of 'accidentally' knocking it over whenever he went by.

"Good afternoon, Kabuto-kun, Neji-kun."

"Good afternoon, Orochimaru-sensei." They answered in unison before dropping their things off at their desks and going to sit in the back of the room before class started. Gaara waited for them to saunter over to him like they so often did and start taunting him, every day it was the same routine: Neji and Kabuto would make his sixth period as miserable as possible by taunting him, or doing things like tripping him or shooting spitwads at him. And of course, Orochimaru would act as if he didn't see or hear his precious 'pets' and chastise him for being clumsy. Gaara really hated him, out of all his teachers, Orochimaru had to be the worst.

The bell signaling the start of classes rang, and a few stragglers scurried in and darted to their seats. Neji and Kabuto returned to their proper seats, and to Gaara's surprise, without saying something nasty to him. Orochimaru started a lecture about the Meiji era and Gaara tried to force himself to pay attention, but couldn't seem to. History was boring, especially since Orochimaru was teaching it and his mind kept wandering, always to…Sasuke.

Why though? He couldn't figure it out, he didn't _want_ to be thinking about Sasuke, yet ended up doing so anyway. He kept seeing his face, kept hearing his voice. Frankly, it was pissing him off. He didn't care about Sasuke, Sasuke was just trying to play some sadistic joke on him, and he would not, refused, to let himself fall for it. He would not be taken for a fool.

_It might not be a joke, _a voice in his head persisted_ he could be serious_

He didn't like that voice, that voice would get him into trouble if he listened to it, it would get him hurt.

_He might really like you…_

The words echoed in around in his mind, they wouldn't leave him alone.

"Gaara! Are you paying attention at all? I asked you a question, did you hear it?" Some one snapped at him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He shook his head instead of answering.

Orochimaru sighed. "I should have known, you never pay attention do you?" Gaara didn't answer that either, but his cheeks flushed slightly at the harsh words. He cursed his fair skin for reddening so easily. "Of course you don't, but I'll ask you one more time: In what year did the Meiji era begin?"

"I-I don't remember." He was horrible at remembering years, and the pressure he had been put under wasn't helping, he could feel everyone's eyes watching him and the color on his cheeks deepened as a few people giggled and snickered.

"Neji, would you be so kind as to tell us the answer since Gaara so obviously doesn't know?"

"1868," Neji said smartly. "The Meiji era began in 1868."

"Thank you Neji-kun, I'm glad to see that _some_ people are actually learning something here." Gaara grit his teeth. Why did he always do that? He'd call on Gaara all the time, even when other people had their hands raised. It was as if he was going out of his way to make him feel stupid and insecure. He spent the rest of the class glaring at Orochimaru when the man wasn't looking and silently wishing that looks could kill.

* * *

One more day until my school gets out for the summer, I'm very not-excited, but I will get to write more (hopefully).

Scapegoat- Hope this update was soon enough, I'm having exams this week so I've been getting lots of homework lately . But like I said, one more day until the end of school, so no homework for two and a half monthes, yay!

Chronic fever- I agree, Gaara's hair is sexy, my friend always calls it weird looking and…it makes me sad.

Fantastical Queen Ebony Black- Yes, it is indeed the quiet ones –nods- My friend and I have that conversation on the bus a lot. Dude, I completely forgot what D&D stood for, I don't think we have one of those groups at my school. Although I believe some of my friends play it and it sounds quite fun.

Junsui Kegasu- Indeed Sasuke will have a hard time, I laugh at him because I am evil like that. Hurray for Gaara abuse! -pokes- Have you been reading the new manga chapters? Gaara abuse is liek whoa.

YaoiloverS- Poor Sasuke indeed, I laugh at him and his silly arrogance.

TheFutureFreaksMeOut- Yes, we shall kill Sasuke if he dare hurts Gaara! Slowly and painfully….and then we'll scoop out his organs with rusty spoons. Aww…no threesome? Damn –pouts- lol. I need to write a threesome on day.

Thalia-chan- Hope I updated soon enough for you, school's been being mean lately, thanks for reviewing again!

Kokuei no Onchuu- I never liked the Uchiha parents much either they just seemed, I dunno, hollow. Even the minor characters are usually pretty well developed but they were just…meh.

Melodia04- Um, yes? No? Maybe? What's cruel intentions?

Littleanikaze- Yes, let us be perverts! –insert dirty X-rated thoughts here- Random is good….

nod nod-

Hurricane-rider- I will update it, I will! But first I'm rewriting the entire thing because it's pissing me off –sweatdrop-. I still kinda like Kabuto…I think he's trying to take Orochimaru down from the inside –nods-.

Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf- Hope this was soon enough, hopefully the next one will be sooner. Love your story by the way, update it soon!

Tryster- The quality in most SasuGaa fics is quite sad…have you read Sick Little Suicide by TheFutureFreaksMeOut ? It's the best SasuGaa fic ever…the best fanfic ever.

Nanami Yatsumaki- It's fine, don't worry about it, I sometimes review things late too. Thank you for reviewing!


	4. At the Library

Between using the library's computer and my mum's I have managed to get another chapter written, hurray for me!

Predictable

Chapter Four- At the Library

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke pulled into his driveway.

And then pulled back out immediately.

Itachi's car was already in the driveway, therefore Itachi was already in the house. How could he have forgotten? Itachi was taking a vacation from college and staying with his family for the next month and a half.

He sat in his car for a few minutes contemplating what to do. He didn't want to go home just yet, as if his day hadn't been bad enough without seeing Itachi. He was sure he'd done poorly on his math test, his locker hadn't wanted to open all day, and of course, he'd had to deal with Gaara.

He couldn't go to Neji's, because he was at Hinata's orchestra concert, and he couldn't go to Kabuto's because he was at some sort of a medical convention with his parents. So that left…the mall, the library and that was basically it, since it was winter and it was too cold for him to hang out at a park. He decided on the library, the library was quiet, and the chances that he would run into anyone who would want to talk to him were small.

* * *

Gaara waited in front of the school for the city bus to come. The city bus was okay, nicer than the school bus anyway, and if he wanted to go to the library, then he had to take it because the library was all the way on the other side of the town and would take him forever to walk there, especially in the winter.

The bus finally pulled up, by that time Gaara's toes were going numb, and let him on. He flashed his bus pass to the driver before taking a seat in the very back. The bus driver smiled at him in the rearview mirror, and he pretended he didn't see it. Just because he rode the bus every day didn't mean he wanted to make friends with the driver. The most overly paranoid part of his mind believed the bus driver was a dirty pervert who secretly wanted to rape him.

The library was warm inside; the snow that had gotten caked on his shoes when he'd walked from the bus stop to the building started melting instantly, getting his socks damp. Shizune, the librarian, smiled warmly at him, and he allowed himself to give her a small smile in return. Unlike the bus driver, he did not think that Shizune would ever attempt to rape him. He actually kind of liked her; they had formed some sort of a silent friendship over time since Gaara came there every day. The people at the library were okay, he'd decided, none of the people there cared if he dressed oddly or barely ever talked or spent almost all of his time reading,

He'd gotten a lot of homework that day, so he couldn't just read like he usually did, he'd have to sit at one of the tables and work. The tables were on the upper floor, right near the adult (not adult as in sexual, except for some of the books, adult section as in not the children's section) fiction section and by some large windows over looking the town.

There was only one empty table when he got up the stairs, it was covered in graffiti, a hundred names carved into it's wooden surface with paperclips, pens, and whatever else Daisuke, Ayame, Hiro + Hana 4ever etc. happened to have handy. Gaara sat in one of the four chairs at it and pulled his binder out of his bag and set it down on top of a pot leaf sketched in permanent ink.

History homework was always so boring, he traced grooves, scratches, and people's carvings in the table before forcing himself to pull out his history book as well and start taking notes. He couldn't afford to procrastinate and not pay attention to them, five pages of notes weren't going to get themselves written, and he had language arts homework as well, that would be easy though, just vocabulary words.

_The Meiji era began in 1868 and lasted until 1912. During this time period-_

Gaara slammed his textbook shut, memories of the day's history class resurfacing, and causing a few people at neighboring tables to look up and glare at him. He pulled a worn folder out of his binder and pulled his language arts homework out of it; history could wait.

* * *

Sasuke parked in the library parking lot, pleased to see that there were few cars and knowing that many of them belonged to staff members. He hadn't been to the city library in a while, he did his studying at home or at school most of the time and the bookstore was closer to his house, so if he wanted to read non-school related things he usually went there. Some of his fangirls had figured that out though, and had taken to staking out the bookstore nearly every day of the week.

Not being one to miss an opportunity, he decided he might as well get his homework done while he was there, if Itachi had any friends over he'd never get it done at home. Once inside the building, he headed up the stairs and over to the area where the tables were. He scanned the area, ever wary of stalker fangirls that could have followed him up, or have already been there, but saw none. He did, however, see a shock of blood red hair, which on closer inspection turned out to belong to Gaara.

Sighing to himself, he decided to go sit by the boy. He never did pass up an opportunity, and maybe Gaara acted differently away from the school environment, maybe he could get him to say yes. There were no other open seats anyway, and Gaara was the only one at his table.

When he sat down at the table, he made sure to create a little noise putting his books down so Gaara would look up.

"What are you, stalking me?" Gaara's eyes were hard and angry looking, and Sasuke considered leaving right then and there, but he didn't. A week wasn't really so long when he thought about it, he couldn't afford to miss his chance to talk to Gaara outside of school.

"No, I just happen to be at the same place as you, at the same time as you, doing the same thing as you by the looks of it, and there are no other empty tables, so don't flatter yourself." He smirked, proud of the last few words he had said.

"I am not 'flattering myself' with the way you've been acting today it is perfectly logical for me to assume that you are indeed stalking me." Gaara snapped in a hushed tone before hurriedly shoving his things into his bag and getting up. "Just leave me alone, Uchiha, just leave me the hell alone okay?"

Sasuke stared at Gaara's back for a few moments, stunned, before pushing back out of his chair and following after him, leaving his possessions behind. He would not be brushed off like that, and he would give up on Gaara so easily.

Gaara, meanwhile, was furious. Why was Sasuke doing this to him? He was tired of people harassing him everyday, tired of being made fun of, tired or people trying to take advantage of him, tired of everything. Maybe he could find a storage closet and fall asleep in it instead of going home. And were those footsteps he heard behind him?

He whipped around and then stopped walking.

"Uchiha, I already told you, leave me the hell alone." He growled. Sasuke stopped too, only a foot away from him and stared him in the eyes.

"Or what?" He challenged with a smirk. "You'll beat me up? Kill me?" He knew he shouldn't taunt Gaara, especially since he believed Gaara would do those things, but he did it anyways.

And Gaara was at a loss. He couldn't 'beat up' Sasuke, who was taller, more muscle-toned, and obviously stronger than himself. And kill him? That was out of the question, despite what people thought, Gaara did not have any murderous intentions. His father was the one who hurt people, and Gaara had sworn to himself to never be like him. Having nothing to say, he pursed his lips and turned away, starting off again.

Sasuke reached out to grab his wrist, but stumbled, falling into Gaara and bringing them both to the floor.

He could feel Gaara stiffen underneath him and hear his breath catch in his throat. His own breath caught too, and he could feel his cheeks heating up. He didn't move though. He could've moved, but he didn't. Having Gaara beneath him felt kind of nice, and his face was pressed up against Gaara's hair, which was soft. He wanted to run his fingers through it.

And then he realized what he had just thought and mentally slapped himself.

_Please tell_ _me I didn't just think that I liked being on top of Gaara. Oh god that sounded wrong! No, don't think like that! And did I think that he had nice hair too? Tell me I didn't, tell me I didn't. That would make me gay, and I'm not gay, I'm straight, straight, straight, straight, straight! Okay, calm down Sasuke, it was an accident; you didn't fall on top of him on purpose. Just push yourself up and you can forget all about this._

Hastily, he pushed himself off of the smaller boy and rolled onto the floor. Gaara laid still, muscles tense for another moment, before pushing himself up as well. His face was beet red, Sasuke noted, and his breathing had sped up slightly.

"What. The hell. Was that?"

"It's obvious isn't it? I tripped."

"Yeah and that so happened." Gaara scoffed.

"You think I'd do that on purpose?"

Gaara glared at the raven-haired boy for a long second. "I'm leaving." He said finally and got up. "And don't you dare try to follow me." He hissed over his shoulder as he walked off.

It was still freezing when Gaara got outide, and it had starting snowing heavily, but he decided that he didn't care. He also decided that he didn't care if the next bus wouldn't be coming for two hours. Waiting out in the cold was better than being stalked by Sasuke.

_And nearly molested _His mind added. _Not that you minded._

Gaara decided that his mind was evil. He did _not_ enjoy the feeling of Sasuke lying on top of him, not in the least. Sasuke's breath on the back of his neck did not feel nice, Sasuke's warm body on top of his did not feel nice, being so close to Sasuke was not nice.

_Yes, and sitting out here on this freezing bench in a snowstorm is so much nicer. You could wait inside you know, he's not going to follow you anymore._

Gaara ignored the voice, and instead pulled his feet up onto the bench and pulled them close to his chest.

_Stupid Sasuke._

* * *

After Gaara stormed off, Sasuke had gone back to the table; he didn't have the patience to go after him again. From his seat, he could oversee the parking lot out the window, and in the white world outside, he could see a very small flash of red. Gaara. He moved to the other side of the table so he couldn't see him anymore.

An hour and a half later, Sasuke finally finished his homework and decided to go home. Hopefully Itachi would be at a party or at someone's house, but if not, hopefully he could avoid him.

When he got down to the parking lot, it was still snowing hard, but not so hard as it was when Gaara had come down. He got into his car, putting his backpack in the backseat and starting it up. He let it stall for a while so it could warm up before he started driving, and then pulled out of the parking space. Near the exit of the lot, was where the bus stop was, a bench with three walls of glass around it, and sitting on the bench was Gaara.

The redhead was shivering, his shoulders shaking so hard that Sasuke couldtellfrom his car. He sighed to himself, debating on whether or not to offer the boy a ride. Gaara obviously hated him, and he wasn't so fond of Gaara either, but…he couldn't just let him freeze and he'd been out there for a while. Well he could, but that would be mean, and he didn't want a frost bitten Gaara on his conscience.

Swallowing his pride, he pulled his car up to the bus stop, rolled down his window, and stuck his head out.

"Gaara!" He shouted. "Do you need a ride?"

It took Gaara a few moments to register that someone was yelling at him. He'd been spacing out and trying to forget that he couldn't feel his toes, fingers, ears, or face. He looked up, and seeing it was Sasuke looked away again. There was no way in hell he was going to accept a ride from _him. _

Sasuke groaned inwardly. Gaara just had to be difficult didn't he? He couldn't just accept the damn ride.

"I said, do you need a ride?" Sasuke yelled again. Gaara clenched his eyes shut briefly and frowned.

"Not from you I don't!"

Why, oh why did Neji and Kabuto have to pick Gaara? Sasuke wondered to himself. Why couldn't they have picked someone agreeable or at least with something resembling social skills?

"Gaara get your ass over here and get in the car!"

"I don't need a ride! And I already told you to leave me alone!" A part of Sasuke really wanted to do what Gaara asked and leave him there, but if he wanted Gaara to believe that he liked him than he would have to act friendly toward him, and offering him a ride would fall into that category. He would not take no for an answer.

He got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him and strode toward the bench.

"Uchiha what the hell are you doing?"

"Taking you home so you don't freeze to death." Sasuke answered, grabbing Gaara's wrist and pulling him up off the bench.

"Don't touch me!" Gaara tried to pull away, but Sasuke's grip on his wrist was too tight as he dragged him to the car. "I said don't touch me!" He struggled harder and twisted away. "I'll take your stupid ride, okay?" He panted. "Just don't touch me."

Once they were both in the car, Sasuke turned up the heat full blast and Gaara put his cold reddened fingers near the heater, trying to warm them up faster.

"Where do you live?" Sasuke asked once he had started driving again. Gaara mumbled his address without looking at him, staring out the window blankly. Then came the long, awkward silence.

_Say something to him Sasuke. Small talk or something, conversation is good, remember?_

"So…um…nice weather we're having." He blurted and immediately regretted. That was the most ridiculous topic, and even Gaara who barely talked to anyone would know that. Nice weather his ass, since when were snowstorms considered 'nice'?

Gaara cocked a non-existent eyebrow and gave him a look that most clearly said something along the lines of, 'Sasuke, you are an idiot'.

"Eheh…that was a stupid thing to say wasn't it?"

"No really? I never would have guessed." Gaara muttered sarcastically.

And the awkward silence continued.

And continued.

And continued.

Until Sasuke pulled up in front of Gaara's house.

"So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Sasuke asked as Gaara opened the door on his side.

"Stop pretending that you care, Uchiha, you're not fooling anyone."

* * *

No reviewer replies, because I'm in a hurry and I'm really tired, except to Fantastical Queen Ebony Black, 'cause she asked a question. It's rated M because I plan to write a lemon later on in the story. 


	5. A Fine Line Between Love and Hate

Predictable

Chapter Five- A Fine Line Between Love and Hate

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara nearly slammed his front door, grabbing hold of the knob again just before the door hit the frame. Slamming the door would not make his father happy at all, and an unhappy father was an abusive father. He refrained from stomping up the stairs and from slamming the door to his room, dropped his bag on the floor and sprawled out on his bed.

This was wonderful; now Sasuke knew where he lived and could drive over at any time he wanted. Great, he'd always wanted to be stalked by an arrogant asshole.

_Oh come on, he's never actually done anything bad to you. _His mind put in.

_Maybe not to me directly, but what about what he did to Sakura? And all those other girls? And he always makes fun of Naruto._

_Since when do you care about Sakura or anyone else at school? _

_I don't care; I'm just using that as an example of his pure evilness._

_Pure evilness huh? Since when did you become so paranoid about everything? Someone's actually being civil to you and trying to make friends and you're pushing him away._

_He is not 'trying to make friends'! He's trying to…to…do…something._

_Well **that's** a good reason. What's the worst that could happen if you say yes anyway? It's not like your life can get any worse you know. _

Gaara frowned, got off his bed, and turned on his stereo. His mind was being evil again; it was going to get him hurt. And on the subject of his mind, he decided it probably wasn't normal to have conversations with a voice in his head and he should probably be on some medication. But he didn't have any of that, so his music would have to do for distracting him.

* * *

Gaara sighed as he trudged up the library stairs and over to the tables. His teachers seemed hell bent on piling as much homework as they could on their poor students, he was sure he'd be doing it until the last bus was leaving. At least there were less people than there usually were; in fact, he hadn't seen anyone else other than Shizune.

He set his bag down next to the table and kneeled down to dig through it looking for his social studies textbook. It was definitely going to be the most difficult subject, he still needed to finish memorizing all the countries and capitals in Asia and then write a 1000 word essay about China's economy.

"Shit!" He hissed and hastily dumped the contents of his bag and pawed through them again, spreading everything out. He had his social studies binder, math book, science book, math binder, science binder, language arts book, pencil case- wait, language arts? He didn't need his textbook for that…

"Shit…" He uttered again. He must've grabbed the wrong textbook from his locker. Again. Why did they have to look so similar? Why didn't he ever take the time to read what was on the bindings?

Gaara cursed silently and closed his eyes. He could still get his homework done without his book, he was in a library; there had to be plenty of other books he could use, things would be fine.

Reassured, he slid his things back into his bag and pushed himself back off the floor before turning around.

Vaguely, Gaara registered a pair of onyx eyes before he clenched his own shut as he was pushed back and onto the table.

"…Uchiha?" He asked a few seconds later when he reopened his eyes.

Sasuke gave him a small, sheepish smile. "Sorry," he apologized, not sounding like he was really sorry at all. "I tripped."

Gaara frowned and glared up. "Whatever, do you mind getting off of me now?" He tried to push himself up, but the boy on top of him was still pinning him down.

"Maybe." Sasuke smirked and shifted his hips, and Gaara could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Uchiha, get off of me. Now."

"Well I _was_ going to, but not with that attitude I'm not. Besides I kind of like where I am."

"Get. Off." Another shift of Sasuke's hips and Gaara knew his cheeks were nearing the same color of his hair.

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "You know, you look almost cute when you blush like that."

"S-Shut up!" Gaara sputtered. No one outside his family had ever called him cute before and it was a little awkward. Not to mention that it was Sasuke doing it and acting completely and utterly weird to top it all off. "…Uchiha are you stoned, or high, or drunk, or something?" That would explain his odd behavior if nothing else would.

And as if things weren't already strange enough, Sasuke had to top it off by laughing. Which Gaara had never heard him do unless it was at someone else's expense. "No…why would you ask me something like that?"

Gaara cocked a non-existent brow. "You're not acting…yourself."

Sasuke smiled sweetly at him, another thing that Gaara had never seen him do before. "Oh, well, people sometimes act different when they're in love." He explained off-handedly.

And Gaara found that he could do nothing but stare up at Sasuke with his mouth slightly open. Completely caught off guard and he couldn't think of anything to say, nothing at all, and when Sasuke leaned his head and pressed their lips together, he couldn't think of anything to say then either.

But thinking was overrated, he decided, because every part of his mind was screaming at him about how he hated Sasuke and why wasn't he struggling, why was he moving his lips against Sasuke's, and why wasn't he angry as all hell right about now? He ignored them all, and had he been thinking like he normally did, he would have listened to them, but everything felt so nice, and Sasuke's lips were warm, and soft, and…perfect, and _everything_ was perfect so he didn't.

And when Sasuke started sweeping his tongue over Gaara's lower lip and coaxing his mouth open, his mind was screaming, _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Get him the hell off of you and get him to stop! _He ignored it again and parted his lips willingly.

His mind screamed at him even more when Sasuke rubbed one of his hands on Gaara's side and then started sliding up his shirt while his tongue stroked Gaara's and Gaara moaned into the kiss when Sasuke pinched one of the nubs on his chest before lifting Gaara's arms above his head and slipping his shirt off.

"Uchiha…" He panted when Sasuke finally pulled away.

"Sasuke." The raven-haired teen corrected, ghosting his fingers over Gaara's stomach, making it flutter and then pushing him farther onto the table.

Gaara felt himself smile. "Sasuke." It sounded so good to his ears, so perfect.

He was about to say something more, but forgot what it was when Sasuke started licking and sucking at his neck and then moving down to his chest and then his stomach, one hand resting on Gaara's thigh.

Gaara whimpered when Sasuke stopped his actions, but Sasuke flashed him a very mischievous, very un-Sasuke-like grin and kissed him deeply again. Gaara could feel the hand that was on his thigh moving up, and up, and then over, and then on the zipper of his pants, and then pulling it down, and –he gasped- his fingers hooking into his boxers and-

"Gaara!" Gaara's eyes flew open; someone was grabbing onto his shoulder and shaking him.

"Sasuke?" He asked groggily, not registering where he was.

Kankurou stared at his younger brother for a very long second. "Um no, not Sasuke. Try Kankurou."

"Kankurou?" Gaara was confused, to say the least. One second he was in the library kissing Sasuke and the next minute…_ 'Oh…Shit.'_

"There you go, and I'm not even going to ask what made you think I was Sasuke…Or why you're blushing." He raised a brow. "Anyway I ordered take-out for dinner, it's on the counter. But…if you're too busy fantasizing about Sasuke-"

"I was not fantasizing about Sasuke! I hate him, and he's a complete bastard, and-"

Kankurou raised his hands in defense. "Okay, okay, I was just joking okay? Quit shouting before you get us in trouble, I know you don't really like Sasuke, geez, over reaction much?"

Gaara scowled as Kankurou walked out of the room, he did _not_ have an over reaction, it was perfectly logical for him to yell if his brother was accusing him about fantasizing over _Sasuke_.

_Which you **were**_.

He frowned having no idea what the hell his mind was talking about, and prepared for another mental argument when his stomach growled loudly. Or on second thought, maybe he should eat first, _then _have a mental argument.

The clock in the kitchen read seven thirty-five, which meant he had been asleep about two or three hours. He wasn't really sure since he didn't remember falling asleep or even feeling tired, and now that he'd gotten a few hours of solid sleep, he knew he'd be up later than usual if not all night. Wonderful.

Back in his room, with a plate of rice, sesame chicken, and vegetable lo mein, the mental argument began at last.

_You like Sasuke, you like Sasuke _His mind sang.

_I do not like him, I hate him remember? H-A-T-E, hate. _

_You had what was basically an erotic dream about him, I don't think erotic dreams fall under the category of hate, unless they're rape, which yours definitely was not._

Up until the point, he hadn't even really thought about his dream. He rarely dreamed, and when he did, he barely remembered what had happened in said dreams unless he thought about them, which he hadn't really been doing, paying more attention to getting himself something to eat and only half awake anyway.

Now reality hit Gaara, and it hit him hard.

**Gaara's POV**

_You like Sasuke, you like Sasuke _The little voice inside my head taunts me in a sing-song voice.

_I do not like him, I hate him remember? H-A-T-E, hate. _

_You had what was basically an erotic dream about him, I don't think erotic dreams fall under the category of hate, unless they're rape, which yours definitely was not._

Wait what? 'Erotic dream'? I didn't have an erotic dream, in fact I don't really remember dreaming at all.

_Just think for a moment, you'll see, it'll all come back to you._

And for once I listen to that stupid voice, I really don't remember dreaming but I usually don't, so maybe my mind is actually right for once. God I hope not.

I'm thinking and eating at the same time, trying to remember what I dreamed, but all I can remember was that I was in the library again and I was going to do my homework. Shizune was there too, I remember that, but those things are hardly important if I really did dream what my mind keeps saying that I did.

Then as I'm about to put a bite of rice in my mouth it all comes back to me. Sasuke's got me pinned to the table, and then we're kissing and there's tongue and I'm not protesting because I like it, and then my shirts off and he's kissing me all over, and, and…

This is the part where I start to freak out.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Oh god, I can't believe I dreamt that! What the hell is wrong with me? It's not the having a dream about another guy that disturbs me, I've never had a crush or any sort of an attraction to a girl so I guess that part was inevitable, what disturbs me is that it was Sasuke in my dream. I hate Sasuke; I really do, or at the very least, dislike him immensely, so why did I have a dream like that?

Okay, I need to calm down and think this through better. After all, it was only a dream and dreams aren't real. Plus I would never do that in real life. Just a dream, a simple dream. Which I only had because I was thinking about Sasuke because I was angry at him for that stunt he pulled at the library, and my subconscious took that and somehow made it into an erotic dream. Damn teenage hormones.

Suddenly, I'm very relieved that I won't be falling asleep again for a while, I'm afraid of what might happen if I do.

* * *

"Okay, where should we go now?" Tenten asked, swinging her bags back and forth.

Temari furrowed her brow in thought. They'd already been to all their regular clothing stores, the cd store, Tenten's favorite store where they sold different types of weapons, and the leather store, which resulted in Dosu getting a long lecture from Kin about the evils of the fur industry and why didn't he buy some nice faux fur instead? In the end, they had been made to leave the store because Kin and Dosu had gotten into a very loud argument resulting in a crying baby, and a little boy asking his mother what the word 'fuck' meant.

"Hair salon." Kin decided when no one suggested anything. "My mom got me the wrong kind of anti-frizz spray (A/N: Is that what it's called? I know nothing about hair care products) and I need new conditioner."

"Don't they test things like that on animals?" Dosu scoffed, still angry about the incident in the leather store.

"I buy animal friendly brands." Dosu scowled but didn't say anything more as Kin lead them to the shop.

Dosu glared at Kin's back as she wandered about the store, Zaku stood next to him and glared at a random bottle of shampoo for no reason other than boredom, and Tenten and Lee went over their plans for the weekend. Temari did nothing but stand near Dosu and Zaku as hair products were not particularly interesting to her, and the store was too expensive for her taste anyway.

Boring, boring, boring, how could anyone possibly spend twenty minutes just buying conditioner? Not only was Temari getting bored out of her mind, but the smell of the salon was getting very overwhelming, so she decided to go wait outside.

Then _she_ walked in and Temari froze in mid-step. _She_ was a mere three feet away from her, in the same store, and was staring right at her. Or on second glance, staring at the shelf right behind her, but still she was in her line of vision.

Then her friend pointed to another shelf on the other side of the store and they both walked over to it and Temari could breathe again.

Temari watched as she and her friend examined a bottle of something, she couldn't tell what it was from where she was, and watched as her friend commented on something and she burst into giggles. Her smile was beautiful and seeing it made Temari's lips form a small smile of her own before it faded away. She would never be the one to make her smile that way, never be the one to make her laugh.

Temari didn't want many things; she'd given up on wishing for a normal family with a nice father years before, given up wishing that her mother hadn't died, and now the one thing she really did want, the thing she wanted most, she couldn't have.

Ino would never be hers.

* * *

"See Dosu?" Kin pointed to the label on her bottle of hair spray. "'This product is not tested on animals'." She smirked triumphantly.

"Whatever." Dosu muttered, looking longingly at the leather store as they passed it.

"Anywhere else you want to go Temari?"

"Huh? Oh, um, no, not really."

"You okay? You've been all spacey and quiet ever since we left the hair parlor." Tenten crossed her arms.

"I'm fine, I've just been um…thinking, that's all." She forced a smile and hoped it looked sincere.

"Okay…" Apparently it didn't look sincere, or not to Tenten at least. Sometimes it really sucked having a best friend who could read her so well, she knew Tenten would ask her again later. Hopefully she could think up a lie by then, she could just imagine how telling Tenten what she was really doing would go. Best friend or no, she couldn't bring herself to tell Tenten about her crush, too afraid of Tenten's reaction. And in the end it wouldn't matter if she liked Ino or who knew about it because Ino would never spare her a second glance let alone return her feelings. Better to keep it all to herself.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Someone had to tell Dosu about his fur um…thingy and I couldn't see Zaku doing it so Kin had to do it –nods-

Spork ai is too lazy to do reviewer replies right now, but will probably add them later.


End file.
